Walls of Promise
by Dweller in the Deep
Summary: Songfic to Rickie Lee Jones’ song ‘The Horses.’ Eomer deals with his parent’s deaths and his promise to Eowyn to protect her.


Summary: Songfic to Rickie Lee Jones' song 'The Horses.' Eomer deals with his parent's deaths and his promise to Eowyn to protect her.

Disclaimer: I own neither song nor characters.

Walls of Promise

My sister looks up at me. All I can do is stare back at her helplessly. I am as uncertain of our future as she. But I do not let it show. How can I? She is relying on me to be strong.

Both Father and Mother have left us. We are alone now. I must take care of her.

So I smile at her and promise everything will be fine. She sadly smiles back at me and I hope against hope that my words prove true. I will do anything to keep my word. I wish never to let her down…

__

We will fly  
Way up high  
Where the cold wind blows  
Or in the sun  
Laughing having fun  
With the people that she knows  
And if the situation  
Should keep us separated  
You know the world won't fall apart  
And you will free the beautiful bird  
That's caught inside your heart  
Can't you hear her?  
Oh she cries so loud  
Casts her wild note  
Over water and cloud  


Eowyn rests her head on my lap. She is still young; perhaps she can forget that our mother is lying lifeless in the next room. Uncle has not left Mother's side yet. He arrived too late to say goodbye.

'Eomer,' she whispers, 'What will become of us?' and her blue eyes, so clear a moment ago, are now shimmering with tears.

'Why, we will go live in Edoras, of corse.' I reply nonchalantly, squeezing her hand. 'Don't worry. I will never leave you.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

__

That's the way it's gonna be, little darlin'  
We'll be riding on the horses, yeah  
Way up in the sky, little darlin'  
And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up  


Eowyn closes her eyes. It has been a weary day. 

She is so brave. I admire that in her. Perhaps she holds more strength than me.

I cannot help but wonder what sort of life awaits us in Edoras. Father always spoke against the 'city folk,' saying that they were cowards, hiding behind their walls like frightened animals. I remember Mother scolding him for speaking 'nonsense,' telling him such words were treasonous.

Eowyn's eyes flutter open. 'I'm scared.' she whispers. 'What will tomorrow bring, Eomer?' 

  
_You will grow  
And until you go  
I'll be right there by your side  
And even then  
Whisper the wind  
And she will carry up your ride  
I hear all the people of the world  
In one bird's lonely cry  
See them trying every way they know how  
To make their spirit fly  
Can't you see him?  
He's down on the ground  
He has a broken wing  
Looking all around  
_

'What if you die, will you leave me then?' she enquires suspiciously.

'No, not even then.' I reply, shaking my head. Tears spring to my own eyes.

'Have Mother and Father left us?' she asks after a moment, as though she is not certain she wants to know.

'I am sure they are still with us in spirit.' I wipe a tear from her cheek. 'I will always look after you, Eowyn.'

After a thoughtful silence she replies, 'I will look after you as well.'

  
That's the way it's gonna be, little darlin'  
You go riding on the horses, yeah  
Way up in the sky, little darlin'  
And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up  


Years later, Eowyn and I ride out across the fields. The sun shines and dances about her golden hair. Laughing, I challenge her to a race. 

She happily agrees, that familiar competitive glint in her eye.

Then, we are off! To my dislike, she manages to get ahead. The lone bolder that is our 'finish line' draws near. Just as I begin to think up reasons to explain my loss ('twas an unfair start. My horse was tired.), her horse stumbles and she falls.

Immediately, I rein in my mount and am at her side.

'Are you alright?' I ask, bending down to examine her scratched and bleeding arm.

'I am fine.' she replies stiffly.

'Let me help you up.' I offer her my hand.

'Nay. I can help myself.' she grunts as she forces herself into a standing position. Tears stain her cheeks and I wonder why, for she is not one to cry.

'Tell me what troubles you.' I begin to think she is ignoring my question, but then she whispers with a sad smile: 

'Brother, I fear you keep your promise too well.' before I can ponder what she means, she continues, 'Forgive me, for I speak as a spoilt child does. Forget what I have said.' and she moves to remount her horse.

'Wait.' I call as I grab her shoulder. 'Have I done something to displease you?' 

My stomach turns with foreboding. Have I failed her?

'Never! All that you have done is as you told me you would, or for my own good.' she clutches my hand, as she used to when we were young and she was afraid. 'And yet…' she sighs, 'I am being suffocated.' It is then that I notice the desperate look in her eyes.

__

Can't you hear her?  
Oh she cries so loud  
Casts her wild note  
Over water and cloud  


'So you mean to tell me that I guard you too closely?'

'Aye. The walls of my cell grow nearer every day.'

I nod in understanding. 'But times grow dark, and to open your cage may be to let the darkness in.'

'Then, if that be so, let me fight the darkness.' she replies passionately.

'Nay! Sister, do you not perceive that you are too dear to me to take such a risk?'

She hangs her head. 'Very well then, brother.' 

I notice the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 'I have one more thing to ask of thee.' she says.

'What shall it be?'

'I beg you to help me onto my horse. I have grown too stiff to manage it.'

I laugh and she joins me.

'Aye, I shall help you. You only need ask.' and I cup her foot in my hands, boosting her up into the saddle. She groans slightly, cursing under her breath. Then, after mounting my own horse, we continue back to Edoras.

__

I'll pick you up darlin' if you fall  
Don't worry 'bout a thing little girl  
Because I was young myself not so long ago  
And when I was young  
When I was young  
And when I was young, oh I was a wild, wild one.  


I knew I would always do anything for Eowyn. No matter what she asked, I would find a way to please her. 

But nay, there was one thing I could not grant her: freedom.

The ability to offer that was taken from me, and placed in the treacherous hands of Grima Wormtongue. 

But one day she picked the lock to her cage and escaped. I saw that she could fly just fine without me.


End file.
